Talk:Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists
Byakugan needed How do we know byakugan is needed to perform this jutsu? It looks like just concetrating chakra into palms. :sighhh.... shut up.--Shelldone (talk) 11:15, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Spinning not required The spinning in the frame prior to Soushiken(Or Twin Lion Fist) is just Hinata engaging Tendou Pein with normal Juuken attacks. Juuken has always had circular movements seeing as how it seems to be based on an actual chinese art form: Baguazhang(Eight Trigrams Palm) Agreed, we should change. Any objections? --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 2:58, May 13, 2010 (UTC) It seems that it does involve spinning. I wouldn't change it. The wording is correct and if it does turn out not to require spinning, we'll find out about it in what? Two weeks? Maybe a month? We can survive until it debuts in the anime and make only one necessary change. Omnibender - Talk - 22:41, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Or just wait for a proper explanation from the databook.--Deva 27 (talk) 22:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree we wait on the databook, since the anime shouldn't be trusted as authoritarians on anything. Although I agree with the spinning not required ^_^... --Cerez365 (talk) 22:55, May 13, 2010 (UTC) When will the databook come out?--Thomas Finlayson (talk) 4:06, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :No one knows.--Deva 27 (talk) 00:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks When will the databook come out?--Thomas Finlayson (talk) 5:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Judging by the previous databooks, the fourth databook —likely called Jin no Sho— will be published sometime in mid 2011. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:58, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ouch. There are so many jutsu out now. Regardless, if it is going to take so long then we can not wait for it to make our decision, and as Cerez365 said the anime is untrustworthy; so we have to make a decision based on the manga. No one seems to be disagreeing about the spinning being unnecessary, so shall we change it?--Thomas Finlayson (talk) 6:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Alright then, we remove it.--Thomas Finlayson (talk) 12:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) image I'm so ashamed of what the animators did to this ENTIRE episode! IT looked like something I'd fail my Multimedia course if I handed it in as an assignment... bu i digress. Is this one of those times we opt to keep the manga image? --12:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Cerez365 (talk) :This is not a forum, please do not use the discussion page to rate the episode. Also, if a picture from the anime is acceptable, we do not use the manga image anymore, regardless of personal opinion. -- (talk) 12:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::thank you for your useless contribution 81.99.155.6 >_> :::What i am raising is a genuine concern of misrepresentation of the mangakas work. I don't see how remotely you can see that as "acceptable" ~_~ --Cerez365 (talk) 13:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd say the manga image is preferable here. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) What is wrong with you guys? What is the difference between the manga "lions" and the anime "lions"? The manga "lions" are more fatty and the anime "lions" are more skinny. I can't see other difference. In the manga image is little hard to see the form of the "lions". In the anime image you can see clearly the chakra form of the "lions". Can't understand you why you want the manga image to stay?????--Donatelo (talk) 14:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : i think i've already fixed the problem with a gr8/good image! Hope this new one you like it! :) --Kiba91 (talk) 14:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The design of the lions is obviously and completely different. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: I was going to write this on your page but Kiba91 meh loves you now :3...*ehem* If you fail to see the difference between the two lions in the manga and those two ghoul things in the anime then there's a problem especially since the shape of the lions is important. --Cerez365 (talk) 14:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :well... this is the better image i could find and use... if you are able to find even a better one with more ressamblance with the manga pic, be my guest and put it in the page... otherwise, i think mine is the closest one to the Juho Soshiken in the manga --Kiba91 (talk) 15:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :: and since when i love shounensuki??? I think he's a gr8 person and a good administer from the Naruto Wiki!!!! If you consider that "love", well... really weird --Kiba91 (talk) 15:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Your image was excellent Kiba whether or not they'll use it is the question now... --Cerez365 (talk) 15:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK. The shape is little stretchy, but this image Hinata's Juho Soshiken shows that the lions are with the same shape. Their eyes are the same, they have wrinkled forehead and I can't tell if their nose is the same but looks close enough. I agree with Cerez365. I see it that way. I will not try to convince you anymore because it will be pointless. Sorry for the angry tone earlier. ;)--Donatelo (talk) 15:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::well, thanks Cerez365 and Donatelo/Mutant16 ^^ but i'll leave the decision to ShounenSuki or other admi. I think my image is pretty good and the closest to the manga but that's my opinion lol. I think this could be the case as Hanzo with not the same eyes in the anime and the manga. We could leave the anime pic as the principal and in a trivia the manga pic... but well, i'll leave the decision up to you ^^ --Kiba91 (talk) 15:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the image Kiba (I assume it was Kiba) uploaded is fine to be honest. I (again assume) the first anime image was the jutsu forming, while the current anime image was it perfectly formed. That said, I would like to have that image as the infobox image. Though I expect this to be come an overlong back and forth about how the anime sucks and what have it so yeah. Lets just get it over with.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have to say that this image is rather fuzzy and doesn't really show the lions very well. Among the anime images, it's clearly the one closest to the manga, but it isn't a very good image of itself. ::::That said, I do not think the anime sucks overall, or else I would be arguing that we should always use manga images. I believe that, if the anime image is just as good in quality as the manga image and has no major differences (which, let's be honest here, really don't have to be there. There is no excuse for major differences between the manga and the anime) I do believe the anime image should have preference above the manga. I will not tolerate clear differences and mistakes, though. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I presume a clearer image of the jutsu can be found, yes. But beyond that, I see no real difference (except maybe the nose. But a lion's nose isn't white like the manga image anyway so technically the anime one is more "correct") between the two and I would prefer that image. The "anime sucks" comment was however more of a blanket statement ment that at some point this converation will probably devolve into being nothing more than a massive "the anime did this "the manga does that" blah blah blah.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 16:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I figured as much, but I made my comment just to make sure people understand my point of view. I tend to come across as a manga elitist. As for the anime colouring, I'd like to point out that the lions are made of chakra and are transparant. There's no reason they should have any different colours or shading, really. Oh and for future reference, the lions were based on Shishi. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Just saw the revisions...love i- i mean it'll suffice -.- --Cerez365 (talk) 16:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::So basically, the anime image would be used if it was better quality/sharper? Omnibender - Talk - 21:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I assume so yes.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC) the reason the lions look different is because usually the special animators do no gave much details on art --Linkdarkside (talk) 00:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Would this image be acceptable? Evilpuppy123 (talk) 03:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::So, in the end it stays the picture that I uploaded but now it is uploaded by other guy????--Donatelo (talk) 11:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Evilpuppy123... no, ur image i think is the worst among all we have seen for this discussion! It's a deformed pic of a lion and it doesn't show anything of the characteristics of the original manga pic. And Donatelo, i think yes, my picture stays because is the one with more ressamblance with the manga pic. Urs is an altered & alternate version that the manga designers decide to do to improve Hinata's fight with this technique. --Kiba91 (talk) 15:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Of the images on the close-up of the lions when Hinata first makes them, I think Donatelo's is the best image: you can see the lions, and if compared to the other, it has a better resolution. Omnibender - Talk - 15:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC)